Systems are known for the protection of secured areas. Such systems typically include one or more sensors that detect threats within the secured area. A local audible alarm may also be provided to notify occupants present within the secured area of detected threats.
Threats detected by such systems may include any event that threatens the health and/or safety of human occupants or assets. An example of a threat to human occupants may include toxic gas. Other threats to the safety of occupants and/or assets may include fire, explosion or unauthorized intruders.
In general, a security system may include a control panel that monitors each of the sensors within the secured area. Where the security system is used within a home, the control panel may include a number of operational states including armed away, disarmed, armed stay, etc. A user interface may be located within the secured area and be used by an occupant of the secured area to individually select each of the operational states.
In each of the states, a processor of the control panel may monitor a respective set of sensors for activation. Upon activation of any of the sensors, the processor may send an alarm message to a central monitoring station.
While such systems work well, they are not very flexible. For example, if a service person must enter a person's home, then the person must deactivate the alarm and leave the home unprotected for the duration of a visit. Alternatively, the person must give the service person, his/her access code. However, this leaves the person vulnerable if the service person should later give the access code to a criminal. Accordingly, a need exists for more flexible and confident methods of controlling security systems.